I Almost Do
by TheGirlWithTheHeadphones
Summary: But all those times I almost call I don't cause I can't risk another goodbye. I can't talk to him without thinking of what could have happened between us if I had stayed. Every time I see him call or see him online at the same time as me I avoid him. But even so I can't help but think of what used to be. Song fic for I Almost Do by Taylor Swift Takes place during season 3


**A/N: I know, I know, I should be writing the next chapter for my other stories but to be honest I've written three sentences and given up. XD For some reason I don't know what to write for the fanfics I already have, instead I keep getting ideas for new fanfics. I'll try to update the other stories soon but for now I'm working on a couple one shots! This is one of them, a song fic, for Taylor Swift's I almost do. I haven't written a house of anubis story since I deleted my old story 'Forever and Always' but I was watching the third season and decided to write a fanfic for it. In fact, I am also considering re writing 'Forever and Always' so look out for that some time in the future. I'll stop blabbing now and get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own House of Anubis or 'I almost do' by Taylor swift [nice and simple disclaimer for once ^-^]**

* * *

**Friday. 7pm in LA. Around 3am where he was. England. 5273 Miles away from her. Nina Martin was sitting on her window seat up in her room. Her forehead propped up against the window frame, arms tightly wrapped around the knee's she had pulled up closely towards her chest. She was watching, watching the rainfall that was such a rare occurrence in her home town. It was dark and murky, representing her personality perfectly. A lone tear carefully slipped down her cheek as she involuntarily thought of him.**

**He was probably still up at this time of night,even though it was past three in the morning there. I bet, he's tired from a long hard week. One filled with pranks from Alfie and Jerome, arguing from Patricia and Eddie, non-stop talk about fashion from Amber and then all the school work that would be so easy for you. He would be sitting in his chair by the window, the one in the living room.**

**He must have sneaked out for a bit of peace, like we both used to. Before I left.** **If I knew him the way I knew I did, he would be looking out at the school, the city. That's what he used to call the huge complex of buildings that made up our school. He said that the way they were all arranged, with all the houses and the school, even the little shops that were run by some of the senior students. They all reminded him of a city, well more of a small town but what's the difference. He would say then laugh. Oh how I missed his cute awkward little laugh.**

_**And then he would think of me**_

**What would I give to be able to tell him the truth. About why I never call, why I haven't spoken to him since I left. Why I never said goodbye properly, just through a stupid letter. I wish I could tell him that it takes everything in me to stop myself from calling him. From talking to him, from ordering a plane ticket to England and running right back into his arms.**

**But I couldn't, it was impossible. I simply couldn't, the chosen one must stay away from the osirian, Eddie. No matter how much I cared for Fabian I couldn't, wouldn't, keep Eddie away from his father. He was kept away from him long enough, and I knew what it felt like not to have both your parents there**_**.**_

_**He probably thought that I've moved on. Onto someone else, another boy, one that lived here in LA with me. Someone like my old crush, Layton. Or he thinks I hate him, another possibility. But even though it isn't true I couldn't blame him for it, after all, I was the one who doesn't pick up the phone. Every time he reaches out there's no reply. Ignore. Every time I see his name on the caller I.D I press ignore.**_

_**I doubt it has ever occurred to him that I can't say hello to him. If I did I'd risk saying another goodbye. Everyone knows that each goodbye is worse than the one before it. It would just get harder and harder to bare. He might be the smart one but he was also the most ignorant. He never did know much about girls.**_

**I could only hope for one thing.I hoped he knew that every time I don't,I almost time I don't call. Don't text. Don't write letters. Don't visit. I almost do, and it took everything in me not to**.

**I could say that what happened between us was just a huge mess, and that we were better off apart. That I was better off with my old friends in America, while he stayed with my British friends in anubis house.**_** But I'd be lying.**_ **To be honest, I could pretend that I didn't care about him any more, that I had moved on. I must have been pretty damn good at seeing as all my friends in America believed me. But I confess, in my dreams he was touching my face asking me if we wanted to try again, asking me to come back to England, saying he doesn't care about the quest any more. And I'm so close to saying yes.**

**What I'd give to have another chance, to live another life in which I wasn't the chose one. I'd be able to stay. Be with him. Let him hold me in his arms. But all those times I almost call I don't cause I can't risk another goodbye. I can't talk to him without thinking of what could have happened between us if I had stayed. Every time I see him call or see him online at the same time as me I avoid him. But even so I can't help but think of what ****_used_**** to be.**

_**I can only hope that he still thinks of me, the same way I always think of him. I can't talk to him, the only thing I can do is write, So I write a letter. To him. One he will never read.**_

* * *

_**Fabian,**_

_**I bet this time of night you're still up.**_

_**I bet you're tired from a long hard week.**_

_**I bet you're sitting in your chair by the window looking out at the city.**_

_**And I hope sometimes you wonder about me.**_

_**And I just wanna tell you**_

_**It takes everything in me not to call you.**_

_**And I wish I could run to you.**_

_**And I hope you know that every time I don't I almost do**_

_**P.S – Let's meet again**_

_**xox Nina**_

* * *

**A/N : Yeah I know it kinda sucks but in my defence I first wrote this at like 1am last night when I was tired and bored but refused to sleep until I had finished watching something. In the end I missed half the thing writing this but whatever XD I haven't written a song fic in like a year so yeah _ Hope you liked it though, I heard this song and instantly thought it sounds kinda like what Nina might be going through while she's in America during season 3.**

**^-^ See ya in my other fanfics**

**R&R**

_**till next time**_

_**xox TheGirlWithTheHeadphones**_


End file.
